


For You the Light

by Lanyare



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: But not really angsty, Character Death, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, death and mention of death, early part of the century, no relationship yet just awkward, sort of angstfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyare/pseuds/Lanyare
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick reconnaissance mission in search of the Light of Creation. But if it was sitting there so temptingly, how could they not just grab it and run?





	For You the Light

It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission.

They'd narrowed down the Light's location a week before, placing it somewhere in the middle of a mountain range surrounded by thick forests that made it difficult to get much more precise from the air. Shortly thereafter they'd first encountered the natives of this plane and, after being greeted by a shower of well-aimed arrows, decided that diplomacy and negotiation were likely going to be off the table. Merle wasn't exactly able to argue that point, given that he'd been the first casualty of the attack. Magnus seemed likely to follow, since the arrows were apparently dipped in some kind of poison that no one left in the crew was able to identify, and he'd been left delirious with fever for the last several days.

"We have to go in on foot," Davenport had said, pointing to the map he'd drawn of the area of focus. "The readings indicate that it's likely underground, so we're looking at either a cave system in this mountain, here, or underground dwellings in the forest just to the south. One person stays behind with the ship... and keeps an eye on Magnus. The other four split up, with one team of two searching the mountain and the other going into the forest. I...don't have to tell you how dangerous that part will likely be."

He didn't, for they were all thinking it. That particular section of forest was where they'd encountered the local civilization, after all. The glimpses they'd had of the city indicated a large enough population that trying to sneak in undetected would not be an easy prospect, and finding a way for them to retrieve the Light, if it was in there, was not going to be easy.

The mountain would be easier to get to, but they knew absolutely nothing about what was inside. Exploring a strange cave system that could very well be filled with hostile forces wasn't really a much better alternative, when it came down to it. But...it was either go and do the best they could, or just abandon this world entirely. 

"Taako and I should split up," Lup immediately said, earning herself a scowl from her brother. She stuck her tongue out at him briefly before continuing. "Without Magnus we'll need to depend on magic for protection, and if one of us is with each of the teams...well, we're the best at offensive spells."

"Your face is offensive," Taako muttered, slouching a little in his chair to express his displeasure at the plan, but not otherwise arguing the point.

"It's your face too, dingus."

"I'll go with Taako," Lucretia chimed in to forestall any further contributions from the twins. "Barry can go with Lup, and you can stay with the ship, Captain. Someone needs to be able to get away if...things don't go well."

None of them looked toward the infirmary. None of them had to.

Davenport nodded slowly, releasing a breath in what wasn't quite a sigh. "Very well. Barry? Do you have any preference for either site?"

"Ah— the, er, mountain, I think." Barry pushed his glasses up his nose with a hand that trembled just slightly and glanced toward Lup. "If, I mean, you don't mind…?"

Lup had only shrugged. "Works for me."

And so the two pairs had set off, intending only to get in, get a look around, and get out again as quickly as was safely possible. Just a short reconnaissance mission, to determine exactly where they were looking and what they were facing, so they could regroup and form a plan to retrieve the Light of Creation if they found it. That was it.

That wasn't what happened, of course.

It had been easy enough to find a way into a likely-looking cave system, with Barry waxing enthusiastic (in a hushed voice, out of consideration for the potential danger of the mission) about the properties of the types of rock forming the mountain and water erosion and stalactites until Lup finally suggested that it might be a good idea to be entirely quiet. He'd subsided with a stammered apology, glad of the near-darkness that hid his blush (and trying not to wonder if darkvision would still make it visible if Lup were to look his direction).

What they hadn't expected to find was an extensive network of tunnels that had clearly been deliberately shaped and decorated, though they didn't seem to be well traveled. Following those had eventually led them to what appeared to be some kind of temple, with elaborate wall carvings and statues— and at the center, a shrine with the Light of Creation resting in the stone hands of a sculpted goddess. 

No one was in sight.

It seemed entirely too good to be true.

But...there it was, the object of their search. They could just grab it and get out, back to the ship, without any need to form a plan around their quickly-drawn maps of the tunnel system or put anyone else from the crew in further danger. With the Light in hand they could just wait out the rest of the cycle without having to make contact with anyone.

Barry had still been a little uncertain, thinking it was some kind of trap (though how could anyone have possibly known that they would be there, that they would try to take the Light?), but Lup insisted, and once Lup had her mind set on something it was vastly easier just to let her go rather than try to stand in her way.

A quick Invisibility spell and a short wait that seemed to last forever later, and Barry was rejoined by Lup, who dropped the spell and thrust the Light at him with a breathless, "Here, put that in your pack. We  _ really _ need to go now."

She was already starting to move even as he swung his pack around, and he hastened to follow while trying to juggle the most important object in the planar system and his pack at the same time. Once he'd managed to finish stowing the Light away safely and had the pack back in place, they were deep enough into a tunnel that he couldn't see the ground in front of his feet, much less Lup, and his steps were slowing with uncertainty. A moment later he found his wrist caught in a firm grasp and a warm, slightly amused voice coming from the darkness ahead of him. 

"Come on, Bluejeans," Lup whispered, giving his arm a little tug as she started walking again. "Just follow me. The ground's pretty even along here, and we need to get as far away as we can in a very short amount of time."

"What happened?" he couldn't help but ask, even as he hurried his steps to keep her from having to drag him along.

"It was a trap, of course." She sounded so matter-of-fact about it that Barry blinked, stumbling once before catching the rhythm of their steps once more. "Not for  _ us _ , I don't think. But they were definitely expecting  _ someone _ to show up, and the illusion I left behind isn't going to last for very long at all."

As if on cue an angry shout could be heard from somewhere behind them, a shout taken up by a number of other voices, and Lup didn't entirely manage to suppress a laugh. "Like I said… come on, we have a long way to go to get back to the surface."

The ensuing hours were full of running, hiding, and evading their pursuers by only small margins, but the fact that they'd done it, that they had the Light gave the both of them the energy to keep moving. They couldn't fail, not now. Not when they were so close. All the ducking and running, though, led them into paths that they hadn't mapped on their way in, and they found themselves in the better-traveled routes where they were more likely to encounter opposition. 

"Can't say I blame them, really," Lup panted during one break to catch their breath. "I mean, some strangers show up and run off with an object that's precious to them? I wouldn't react well, either."

"It's just too bad it has to be us taking the brunt of their anger." Barry tried to make it sound light and joking to match her tone, to keep their spirits up, but he could tell all the running was wearing on him. He'd never been the most athletic of the crew, but Lup hadn't complained a bit about being saddled with him, for which he was grateful. He took a drink of water, grimacing slightly as he hefted the waterskin and realized just how empty it was getting. Once they got outside they'd be able to signal the Starblaster for a pickup, but getting out there...that was going to be the hard part.

He froze at the sound of a sharp inhalation, then Lup was up and dragging at his arm again. "They're coming," she hissed, urgently. "Close. Come on."

This time they both ran, Barry trusting in her eyes as her hand on his arm guided him forward, pushing himself to keep up with her pace no matter how much his lungs burned. Maybe he was imagining it, but he thought he could catch a hint of light somewhere up ahead. Were they close to an exit? Would they make it there before their pursuers caught up?

And then suddenly he heard a faint sound that didn't match the others he'd become accustomed to — a click, a hiss, something artificial rather than breath — and abruptly Lup stopped running but kept pulling before releasing his hand, the momentum shoving him on at a staggering run while behind him the world crumbled to pieces.

It could have been moments or hours later when Barry opened his eyes, blinking away grit from his eyes. There was a faint hint of light, enough that he could tell that he  _ had _ opened his eyes, but not enough to actually see with. His hand fumbled across the ground near him and encountered a rock; he cast Light on it, preferring the risk of being spotted to being completely blind and in unknown danger.

Ahead of him the tunnel continued, turning sharply to the right a couple hundred feet ahead. Behind him— behind him there was a pile of rock and rubble and cracked supports, hazy with drifting dust. 

And no Lup.  


With a choked cry Barry lunged forward, digging at the rock pile, shoving stones aside without pausing to consider the possibility of displacing the wrong one and making more fall. And then he felt the touch of magic against his mind, recognized the feel of it from all their days of working together, and let the spell take effect.

_ Don't— _ Lup's voice echoed within his mind, making him straighten sharply in surprise, fast enough that he felt a twinge in his back.  _ Go, Barry. You have the Light.  _ **_Go_ ** _. _

_ You expect me to just leave you here?  _ He demanded silently, reaching for another stone.

_ Of course I do. Why do you think I pushed you ahead? _

That made him hesitate, but still— to just walk away, leaving her behind, while she still lived?

_ Not for long _ .

And  _ that _ made him freeze again, breath catching in his throat.

_ Barry. You have to go. The Light is the most important thing here. I'll hold them off for as long as I can. _

_ But Lup— _

The sense of a rueful laugh echoed across the telepathic link.  _ Trust me, even if you could dig through that mess bare handed...there's nothing you could do. Even if you had Merle standing next to you… _ A pause, the sense of pain, muted as though she were trying to keep it from him.  _ Run, Barry. Just...run. _

Slowly, reluctantly, he took a step back, then another, glancing over his shoulder toward the bend in the tunnel.

_ That's right, _ she encouraged, and her mental voice seemed to lighten a little, some of her worry easing. The sense of it was enough to let him turn away and begin to put distance between them again, even though it dragged at his own heart to abandon her like that.

_ Not abandoning. It's a strategic retreat.  _ A pause, then she added,  _ You can think of it as going to get help, if that would make you feel better. _

_ Am I? _

_ If you get that Light back to the ship, you're helping this entire fucking world, Barry, and don't you forget it. _

He winced, but started moving faster, holding the glowing rock up to keep himself from tripping over any unexpected obstacles. At this point the risk of being discovered was rapidly losing importance— they clearly already knew where the two of them were or had just been, so what he needed to do was to get as far away from the rockfall as possible before someone realized they hadn't caught all of the intruders. And as he ran, the sense of Lup's presence remained, touching his mind lightly and lending him courage to keep running.

_ I'll stay with you as long as I can, _ she promised.

_ How long— _

_ The spell lasts for an hour, as I recall _ .

Underneath the words, though, was the suggestion that she probably wouldn't last long enough for the spell to run out. Barry caught his lower lip in his teeth and forced himself to keep moving onward, past the turn in the tunnel, then another that swung back to the left, and— light. Actual light, a tunnel opening ahead. They'd been  _ so close _ to the exit.

_ Don't turn back _ . The thought hadn't had much time to form before Lup's voice was sharp in his mind.  _ I can hear them— they're getting closer. Get back to the ship. Get back to the others, don't worry about me. _

_ Of course I'm going to worry about you, _ the traitor thought escaped before Barry could stop it. Lup only laughed softly, though. Was he imagining it, or was the sense of her presence growing weaker? The spell was still there, he could feel that just as strong as ever, but….

_ You'll see me again in a few months, _ she assured him. A moment later he had the impression of fire, of shouting he couldn't quite make out, and she gave a triumphant mental laugh.  _ Hah. Thought I couldn't fight back, huh? That's what you get. _

_ Lup, you— _

_ Shush, I'm trying to concentrate. If I can keep them back they won't notice you aren't with me. _

Another step and Barry was out of the cave, throwing a Thunderwave ahead of himself before his eyes even adjusted to the sunlight. The handful of fighters who'd been stationed at the entrance were thrown back, their startled cries mingling with the sharp crack of the spell, and Lup's silent laughter echoed in his mind as he charged past them into the cover of the trees. A handful of arrows sliced through the air to either side, but the few who'd managed to fire hadn't been able to aim well and he was untouched. The adrenaline, however, gave him another push to keep running, out of range of those weapons.

_ You're carrying everyone's hopes now, Barry. _ It wasn't his imagination; she was getting softer.  _ Don't let us down. _

Where exactly  _ was _ he? They'd picked a clearing that would be a good pickup location, but that had been close to where they'd originally entered the caves. At this point maybe he should just find a good hiding place and wait until dark would conceal him, then make his way back to meet up with the others. He couldn't keep running for that much longer, he knew.

_ Lup— _ Even in silent communication Barry choked on the words he wanted to say, keeping them stuffed down far enough that they wouldn't even drift across the surface of his mind to be caught. Not speaking had become such an ingrained habit over the years, even now, even as his heart ached to be running  _ away _ from her instead of  _ toward _ …

_ It's okay, Barry _ . There was a sense of her smiling, fond, amused, even as he felt her concentrating on throwing another spell.  _ It was my idea. From the beginning, really. So don't you dare blame yourself. _

As if it were that easy. He finally staggered to a halt, leaning against a tree and gasping for air, legs trembling with fatigue, but his mind entirely occupied on the sense of Lup's mental presence growing weaker and weaker by the second.  _ It's not that easy. _

_ Sure it is. Just get back to the ship. Be safe. And then it's all worth it. _

_ I don't— _

She kept going, as though she hadn't heard him try to interrupt.  _ Take care of yourself. And...don't let Taako be alone. Tell him...tell him I'm sorry. Please. _

Barry could feel her attention waver as she focused on something else, a spell she was preparing to cast.  _ I'll see you soon, _ she promised.

And then an explosion echoed through his mind and rocked the ground beneath him.

As Barry grabbed at the nearest tree limb for balance he felt the spell end, shattered with the death of its caster, and looking back at the way he'd come showed a pillar of smoke rising from the side of the mountain. For a time he could only stare...then finally, blinking rapidly in a futile attempt to clear his vision, he forced himself to turn, to put one foot in front of the other, and take his precious burden back to the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through spell lists and ran across "Telepathic Bond" and...this happened. I have other things to do, brain.


End file.
